


Tigrounette X Zou cafe smut

by winterglaze



Category: Transformice
Genre: Baguette, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterglaze/pseuds/winterglaze
Summary: Things get wild when Tig smashed with Zou in a cafe





	1. Chapter 1

In and out. Back and forth. This is what happened when Tig shoved his massive cock into Zou right after he got high. Each day he would come home and position him into a place where she could spot him right away. They wouldn't waste any time. For 2 hours straight Tigrounette would bang Zou against the wall until she couldn't move anymore. It might have been painful for Zou but Tig found pleasure in it. He loved it when she got hurt because of his fucking. It made him proud because he finally accomplished something. He could fuck so hard until his girlfriend couldn't walk anymore, but today was different. Tig had something new in store for her. Instead of waiting after work at his usual place, he decided to meet with Zou at an old cafe. Not many people had been coming around a lot, especially not at 6:00 Am in the morning. He figured that it would be the perfect place to fuck around and have a little fun. 

^:)


	2. chapter 2: Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig meets Zou at the cafe and has a little surprise for her. Something she would never expect

Tig entered the old Brown Cafe, making sure nobody could see him. If anyone found out what he was about to do, he would never hear the end of it. People knew him as the famous man who had created Transformice, a popular computer game loved by many teenagers who had nothing better to do with their lives than gather cheese as rats and troll younger kids. Tig had worked so hard to maintain a good reputation. He wasn't ready to give that up just yet. It was almost time. Tig's palms started to sweat. Many thoughts started to consume his mind. _What if Zou wouldn't show up? What if this was all for nothing?_ he kept thinking. _No! She couldn't do it! Zou wouldn't lie,_  but as the clock reached 6:05 Tig wasn't so sure anymore. 

"I'm here!" Zou called from the doorway. "Where the hell have you been, baby? I've been waiting for so long." "Come on! I was only late five minutes," Zou replied irritated. "Exactly! I could have used those five minutes to make love with you." "Calm down! I'm here now. That's what matters." "And for that, I will punish you," Tig told her before Zou could say anything else.

Tig started biting Zou's shoulder. It was one of his weird kinks which Zou had excepted by now. "Can you not?" "Aw honey I thought you like it when I do that," Tig said with a saddened expression. "I do I just thought we could try something else." "Very well then," Tig replied as he started locking lips with Zou. She let out a moan when all of a sudden she fell backward onto a table, Tig tumbling right on top of her. A bunch of glasses clung onto the ground, shattering completely. "Shit, be careful," Tig yelled. "You're going to get us in trouble. Looks like I will have to push your limits this time." "Tig daddy, please no!"

"I'm sorry honey but it's the only choice. You want to please me, don't you? "Yes, Tig daddy, more than anything!" Zou yelled. "Good. Then you should obey me. I'm your Christian Grey now." Zou got up and immediately Tig banged her against the wall- literally. He kept pushing her back and forth against it while trying to shove his long dick inside. "You like that, right?" "Oh yes, Tig daddy. Please keep going," Zou replied. Tig smirked and kept pushing it in and out until Zou could no longer stand. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. It was painful but yet enjoyable? Tig made it go inside as fast he could, in and out. He knew that's how Zou liked it. He wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon until she started to cry. "What's wrong? Do you want me to go faster?" "Actually I would like you to slow down."

"Fuck no! If you want to get what you want you to have to beg." Zou frowned but finally started to speak. "Please Tig daddy. I've had enough of the baguette for today. I'm going to pass out." "Alright, I'm going to slowly take it out. This was the hardest part. When Tig was done shoving his baguette inside of Zou he had to slowly take it out all the way. With his old girlfriend Tig would pull it out right away which made it fast and painless, but Zou was afraid of getting hurt.   The baguette had gone too far in this time. He struggled to take it out. "Now look what you made me do!" he yelled. 

"How is this my fault? This was your idea!" Zou screamed. Right after she said that Zou regretted it. Rule number one of playtime was to never talk back to daddy no matter what he did to her. "Oh you're really going to pay now!" he yelled back. At that moment Tigrounette had pulled his cock out as fast as he could even though he knew Zou would never forgive him. Zou looked down and saw blood dripping down her legs. "What the fuck did you do?" "Don't worry about it. This has happened to my girlfriends before. usually when things get intense, people start to bleed. It's nothing strange. Infact it's normal." Zou still didn't feel better about the situation, but she didn't want to ruin the moment so she kept her mouth shut. 

"Now it's time for me to cum in your mouth. Open up!" Struggling to get up, Zou now faced Tig. Zou squeezed Tig's baguette until it started to spray. The thick, hot, sticky, cum was now all over her mouth. She rolled her eyes back and started to pant. Tig looked at her pleased. He was glad to see that she was enjoying it. 


End file.
